User blog:~Angel Wings~/NaNoWriMo - Halfway Mark!
My dear fellow Wrimos and aspiring writers, we're finally here! We have finally reached the halfway mark! After struggling through fifteen days of living hell, of sleepless nights, of brutally murdering our inner editor, of freaking out in general, and of breaking down the fourth wall numerous times, we have made it. We have made it to the halfway mark, the point of no return (well, technically speaking, the point of no return was November 1st, the moment you wrote that first word). This month of (addictive) torture, of so-called "literary abandon" is almost over. Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel? Because it's there, a dim pinprick shining in the distance. The light of 50k. For those of you who haven't started NaNo yet, there's still time! Fifteen days may not seem like a lot, but if you're willing to go through the agony, there's still enough time left to churn out 50k! Remember: The only thing standing in your way, is you. If you're willing to set your mind to it, you can achieve anything - the possibilities are boundless (and yes, this includes reaching 50k by November 30th). Don't let anyone tell you that you can't. Because if you set your mind to it, if you truly try, you can reach 50k. So get up off the couch, open up your word document, and start writing! "On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain: either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow." Friedrich Nietzsche "People of mediocre ability sometimes achieve outstanding success because they don't know when to quit. Most men succeed because they are determined to." George E. Allen "All great masters are chiefly distinguished by the power of adding a second, a third, and perhaps a fourth step in a continuous line. Many a man has taken the first step. With every additional step you enhance immensely the value of your first." Ralph Waldo Emerson “When writing a novel, that's pretty much entirely what life turns into: 'House burned down. Car stolen. Cat exploded. Did 1500 easy words, so all in all it was a pretty good day.” Neil Gaiman "Writing a book is an adventure. To begin with, it is a toy and amusement. Then it becomes a mistress, then is becomes a master, then it becomes a tyrant. The last phase is that just as you are about to reconciled to your servitude, you kill the monster and fling him out to the public." Winston Churchill. "The German phrase sitzfleisch ability to sit in a chair and endure a task, it means you have a lot of meat on your behind. The person that has sitzfleisch can sit in the chair the longest. The Germans think this is very important for scholarship and for work in general. I agree that this is what you need for writing novels." Jeffrey Eugenides Category:Blog posts